


Opening Doors

by Averia



Series: It was Beauty... [5]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Complicated Relationships, F/M, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 08:38:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5961057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Averia/pseuds/Averia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was still not sure if she thought those attempts were annoying or plain stupid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Opening Doors

Babe, there's something lonesome about you

Something so wholesome about you

_Get closer to me_

© from Eden - Hozier

He had never seen her enjoying anything else but intellectual literature and fighting. Sure, eating culinary specialities and their nightly activities were carnal pleasures she enjoyed too but most times annoyance or irritation was still evident in her posture. He had simply never seen her really relaxed.

She was humming and moving along to the music in one of his oversized shirts, things she never ever did. Talia hated dancing if it had no technique behind it and she constantly complained about his shirts being low quality. They appearently shaved, which they did not and he knew for a fact that Talia had no delicate skin.

Through their relationship he had found countless scars that had made her skin numb which always ended with a sharply arched eyebrow on her part if he still tried to induce any reaction through it. He was still not sure if she thought those attempts were annoying or plain stupid. There was still a part of him that wanted to worship her in that kind of way. Talia still tried to protect herself. It was a sharp edge that still tried to cut him. He wanted to pry away her protection until he could actually see her and not the dismissive look she was sometimes still giving him.

“You are freaking me out” he finally said when Talia did not stop swaying her hips to the song. She turned to him with an irritated expression and he smiled slightly, tugging lightly at the shirt when he stopped in front of her.

“Not that I don’t like it when you are happy” he said slightly laughing, placing a kiss on her cheek. Talia huffed but her mood thankfully stayed and she turned to their breakfast, eggs and beacon. Dick had no clue why she beginning the day so slow. Normally she was gone by the time he woke up as if she could not face him after a night together.

He sat down at the table and could not help staring at the curiosity in his kitchen. He could not help adoring her behaviour. Seeing her like this let a feeling inside his chest bloom that he could only describe as pure happiness.

She turned with sharpness in her eyes, hips stopping and he pouted. They looked at each other, the clock ticking.  

“Looking like a Labrador will not help with anything” she snapped and Dick kept a sigh at bay, knowing this would be one of those days. Sometimes Talia was furious at herself just because. Dick could deal with it because he knew the behaviour all too well but it was still irking him. Lately it had happened with increased regularity and he had no clue what he should do against it if he even could.

“Then what will?” he asked, leaning towards her and the dish was placed in front of him with a loud clung. He narrowed his eyes at her and she stared right back.

“Eat” she hissed “Or go back to your disgusting cereal.”

Dick bit his cheek and could still not keep the words in.

“Stop being such a” he halted, teeth gritting and scowled at her. Talia looked at him haughtily as if she had just waited for a slip up instead he shovelled in the food and stood up without looking at her.

“I think it’s better if we spent the day apart.”

Talia did not say anything to his words, eating slowly and contently as if this was her apartment and not his. He kept from saying anything but the door fell closed behind him with a loud thumb before he even had his jacket on. What was he even doing? This relationship would do him no good in any way. For all he knew Talia could be using him and he had not even told Bruce about this, not that he would ever be able to.  

At least his bad mood made him walk through Gotham without swinging over the rooftops for once and he was able to avoid most people through going through a few back alleys and lastly the park. Most people were far too preoccupied with themselves here to realise that the son of Bruce Wayne was walking around. His name had never mattered that much before he had not been standing in the public more due to Bruce’s absence. He had always partaken in social events but Bruce had often enough given him a way out of them, perhaps trying to not force him into a charade he had not chosen himself.  

But being preoccupied with oneself always made place for accidents and so a jogger nearly run him over. He was able to catch the girl before she could fall to the ground and smiled at her with a hint of amusement when her head turned beet red.

“I’m sorry” she spluttered out and her eyes grew even wider when she recognized him. Dick was pretty sure she was a college student. He had been running here back then too, for a affect it was here that he had angrily decided to leave college behind for good.

“No problem” he said laughing, keeping the bachelor smile on his face and the girl practically swooned but then she caught herself again.

“I…eh… umm…” she was completely flustered and Dick could not deny that this was actually a rather amusing effect of being famous. It was mean but Dick had so little to laugh about. Then the green eyes of the girl focused slightly to the side and he saw the colour draining out of her face. She nearly squeaked.

“I will just go on.”

He tilted his head when the girl jogged on hurriedly and turned around to see Talia standing beside the park bench, eyes sharp and posture straight. No wonder the girl had fled, Talia was practically chilling the air around her. He had no clue how she had known where he would be or why she had come so soon but he did not try to evade her, instead settling down onto the bench. Talia kept on glowering for a second but soon her eyes softened and she finally sat down beside him. A hand curled around his and he let it happen but his irritation was still running high and he refused to react. Talia sighed beside him, pulling his hand closer and uncurling it. He turned his head to her, eyebrow raised.

“I don’t get why you love me.”

He frowned looking at her a long time. There was resignation in her eyes, rendering in hopelessness and he finally got why Talia was having so much trouble with all of this. She did not consider love to be natural. She had never received love like he had.  

He squeezed her hand and drew closer, brushing a kiss against her lips.

“I don’t get why you love me either” he whispered and pulled back, a gentle smile on his lips “But the why is not important as long as you do.”      

Talia was cradling his hand in hers by now, fingertips stroking over the creases.

“Not important” she said, testing the words on her tongue “Shouldn’t it be important?”

Dick looked at their hands and shrugged helplessly. Some might say that it was important. Some might never be able to show or explain their love with words.  

“Do you want me to tell you?”

Talia looked at him, piercing green eyes thrilling into his eyes. It was the same stare Damian had but it never looked as threatening on his younger brother as it did on her.

“No, I don’t want something from you that I can’t give you back.”     

**Author's Note:**

> This might be one of the pieces were the larger meaning of the quoted song those not seem to apply to the written story but it will ;)  
> 


End file.
